One Sixth of a Second
by The Dark Knight's Princess
Summary: 'He watched the person practically break down in front of a crowd of by standing people and his heart immediately broke for them. He had caused them pain. He felt like that he might have just killed another person that night, but in a different way. He had possibly taken a life that night, and ruined another, and for that, he would never forgive himself.' R
1. Chapter 1

**This would not escape my mind for some reason…There's more to come, gonna be short though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...**

He sat at his post atop of the building about a hundred and fifty yards or so away from the crime scene. He scowled as he was able to see his targets moving so freely around the body that was there, being absolutely oblivious to the fact he was watching them. It was a mixed feeling. He wanted them to know he was watching, but at the same time, he enjoyed having that power over them. He enjoyed feeling that control of stealth and the element of surprise was on his side. That was something he would forever be grateful for.

He looked through the scope of the semi automatic sniper rifle that was perched on the bipod in front of him. He could see several people moving about the crime scene, but he couldn't get a clear shot on the one person he wanted. They kept moving, and it was beginning to anger him. He put out his cigarette and gripped the rifle tighter, as if it were the blame that he couldn't get a decent angle.

He didn't know why he was doing this. Well, physically he knew why, it was for the money he had been promised if he could kill this specific person. He had hesitated at first, but eventually agreed after seeing the large sum of money that he had been offered. But emotionally, some part of him knew that was he was about to do was wrong. He knew that he shouldn't be the one to end a life of an innocent person. Hell, this person had never done anything to him, but being the assassin that he was, he had jumped at the offer of money, not caring about how innocent their life is.

Sighing, he almost decided to give up on his task, but he knew that the person he was doing business with wasn't going to be happy with him if he backed out of this assignment. That and the fact that he really needed the money. He looked through the scope once more hoping to get a better angle this time. Still no good. He was getting tired of waiting for a certain someone to move. It's almost as if they know he's there watching them.

He wondered if he could just take out the one in the way first, then go for the one he needed. It would be a lot easier, but it was also risky. What if their reflexes are faster than his and they are able to take cover before he could get his next shot off. The possibilities were endless, and it was a risk that he wasn't willing to take.

Time was running out, and he knew it. He knew that he was just going to have to take the shot soon, or else he was going to lose his chance. He put his gloved hand on the trigger and looked through the scope once more, praying that this time he would finally have the angle he needed so he could get the task over with.

Finally, he saw the angle that he needed. A shot to the heart would do it, and it would all be over. His heart was pounding in his ears as he shifted uncomfortably in his squat position. He all of a sudden really didn't want to do this. He didn't want to end a life anymore, no matter how badly he needed the money. But he had already made his promise, a promise that he couldn't back out of.

He could feel his palms starting to sweat through his gloves and his heart rate sped up even more. This was it, he was going to do it, and there was no turning back. Sweat accumulated on his brow as he got into position. The rifle had a silencer on it would only make a soft _psst _that he himself would barely be able to hear. ' _Now or never'_ he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and squeezed the trigger immediately hearing that soft _psst_.

The muzzle velocity of his gun was 2,800 feet per second and he was roughly a good 450 feet away from his target. Approximately it would only take one sixth of a second for the bullet to reach its mark. His target would have had no time to get out of the way if they were aware of his presence.

Everything happened so fast. As soon as he pulled the trigger he immediately regretted it. He watched as not even a second after he pulled the trigger his target froze in step. They looked down at the new found wound in their chest and placed their hand over it. Soon after, he saw his target collapse, hand still covering the wound.

Many of those that were around rushed to their aid while others quickly scanned the rooftops looking for the threat, looking for him. He knew that they were never going to see him. He knew that he was going to get away with what he had just done, and he painfully regretted it. Part of him wished that they would see him, wished that they would come and take him away, but he knew that that wasn't going to happen.

He wasn't sure whether or not his target would live for he knew that his shot had been a little off, but he knew that their chances were slim. Because of him, and his desperate need for money, he had probably ended an innocent life. He knew that he would get his money, but he wasn't sure if he would ever forgive himself for what he had just done.

He watched as paramedics quickly loaded his target into the ambulance, and he wondered if they would even make it to the hospital. He silently hoped that they did for he didn't want to be responsible for doing such a thing, but again, he knew that their chances of survival were slim. Very few people got shot there and actually lived.

Glancing around the remaining crowded he noticed one person was more distressed than the others. This person was so distressed he knew they were on the verge of hysterics. He wondered why this person would care so much but then he realized that it was the person who was blocking his angle earlier. It was that same person that he had seen with his target so many times before. "They're partners." He said out loud to himself as guilt washed over him again.

He watched the person practically break down in front of a crowd of by standing people and his heart immediately broke for them. He had caused them pain. He felt like that he might have just killed another person that night, but in a different way. He had possibly taken a life that night, and ruined another, and for that, he would never forgive himself.

**Um, leave a review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the end. Hope you like it. Or at least think it's good. **

**For disclaimer see chapter one. **

Detective Olivia Benson was watching ADA Alex Cabot like a hawk. Why she had let Alex talk her into allowing her to come to the crime scene she will never know. All she knew was that she had this feeling that something was wrong, and she hated that feeling. She always got that feeling before something happened.

"If you stare at Cabot any harder you're going to burn a hole through her." Fin said laughing. Olivia, however, barely heard a word he said. She was only brought back to existence when she realized the blonde was standing directly in front of her and was talking. "I'm sorry…what?" she asked confused. Alex sighed. "I said, you don't have to watch me so closely. I'm a big girl. I wanted to come, which means I'm pretty sure I'm going to be fine." Alex knew that her speech was going to do little to stop the detective from being over protective, but she knew she had to try anyway.

Alex could tell that Olivia was thinking of something to respond with. "I'm going to be fine. But it is nice to know that I have a big strong detective to protect me." Alex smiled. Olivia was about to respond when she heard Amanda calling her name waving her back over to the body. She hesitated a moment before going to join her fellow detective, not once taking her eyes off of the attorney.

Alex laughed lightly as Fin came and stood next to her, "You know she only does that because she loves you." he offered. Alex nodded, "Yes I know, but I think she worries too much. But I suppose that's better than her not worrying at all." Fin nodded in agreement. "Counselor? Can I have a minute?" Melinda called from a few feet away. Alex nodded and made her way over to the medical examiner.

Olivia watched as Alex walked past her, not hearing a single word Amanda was saying. "Hey, where are you?" the blonde asked her. Olivia turned back and found Amanda staring at her looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have this feeling you know?"

"You feel it too? There just feels like something isn't right. I really don't think there is anymore we can do here."

"You're probably right, we should get going."

The two detectives stood and motioned for Fin that it was time to leave. Olivia noticed that Alex was still talking to the medical examiner so she decided to wait. Amanda stopped as well. "You're really protective of her. It's cute." She smirked. Olivia simply rolled her eyes as she saw Alex approaching.

The three began walking towards the car, with Olivia leading and Amanda bringing up the end making sure there were no potential threats in the area. She couldn't shake that weird feeling that she and Olivia had discussed earlier. They were almost to the police tape when three things happened at once.

Olivia stopped walking immediately. She felt like she heard a noise in the distance but she wasn't sure. Aside from the noise she couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. She glanced up towards the rooftops from where she thought she heard the noise looking for the cause.

Amanda froze because she was positive she heard something. It wasn't the kind of noise that one would recognize immediately, but it was a noise that she had heard many times before. It sounded like a high powered rifle going off as if it had a silencer on the muzzle. She was sure that something was not right, and frankly it was starting to worry her.

Alex felt her blood run cold. She wasn't sure why she stopped walking, but she immediately felt a strong pain surge through her. Her hand quickly went to her chest where she felt the warmth of her own blood between her fingers. She looked down at the wound in shock before everything went fuzzy and she found herself collapsing into Amanda.

Amanda lurched forward and caught the fallen attorney. "Shit…shit, shit, shit. Liv!" she shouted as she gently lowered Alex to the ground.

Olivia turned around and ran back to where she saw her girlfriend struggling to breathe. "Oh my god, Alex? Baby I need you to say with me okay? It's going to be alright, just stay with me." she rambled on as Amanda called it in as an officer down.

As the paramedics arrived, Amanda and Fin continued to scan nearby rooftops and ledges that would give someone the opportunity to shoot their ADA. "There is no way we're going to find the son of a bitch." Fin muttered angrily.

Olivia staggered over to Amanda and immediately broke down in the younger woman's arms. She didn't care who was watching and she didn't care about pride, all she was worried about was whether or not Alex was going to live.

* * *

The head surgeon sighed as another surgeon said 'clear' for the fourth time. They had lost her, and it was obvious that they weren't going to get her back, no matter how hard they tried to. She was gone, and there was absolutely nothing any of them could do.

He held up his hand and pulled down his mask. "Call it." he said sadly as he began to remove his gloves. His assistant looked at her watch, "Time of death is 11:55 pm." She replied. He nodded as he walked over to the sink and began to get cleaned up. He hated this part of his job, having to tell the family that their loved one didn't make it. But he had a job to do, and like many before, he was going to have to do it.

Olivia felt like the doctor was lying when he said that Alex didn't make it. But the look on his face told her that it was true. They hadn't been able to save her. She hadn't been able to save her, and she felt like it would forever be her fault that her girlfriend was dead.

"Can I see her?" she finally found her voice, and it was not as confident as she had hoped. The doctor looked at her for a moment before nodding. Amanda and Fin nodded to her as she looked back at them before following the doctor.

Upon entering the OR, Olivia finally understood that it had really happened. Alex had really died. "I'll leave you alone." The doctor stated softly before leaving. She slowly made her way over to Alex's body, reaching out and touching her face. She had already begun to get cold. "I'm so sorry. I wish you could be here for me to tell you how sorry I am but you're not and it's my fault."

She was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She had seen so many bodies before but this time it was different. She slowly brought Alex's hand to her lips and kissed it as if to say goodbye. A goodbye that she had hoped that she would never have to say.

* * *

He sat on his couch as he continued to count the money that he had gained. He still felt guilty about what he did, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to take it back. He had gotten the call from an informant saying that his boss was very happy with him. But he wasn't happy with himself.

He was about to finish counting his money when the news report came on the television. "Tonight it is a sad night for the District Attorney's office in Manhattan for it has lost one of its own. Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot has died. Miss Cabot was shot earlier tonight while at a crime scene with detectives from the Special Victims Unit. Miss Cabot later died from her injury shortly after her arrival to the hospital.

There is no word on the gunman at this time, but police say they have found no evidence on who the gunman is, or why he would want to kill such a valued attorney."

He quickly turned off the television not wanting to hear anymore. He sighed and put his head in his hands. The money that sat in front of him was no longer worth anything to him. He painfully regretted ever taking the assignment. It took him thirty minutes to negotiate a deal for the money, but it only took one sixth of a second for him to kill someone.

**Yeah…..sorry about that…Hope it was as enjoyable as it could get. Leave a review? **


End file.
